


I am on my way (back to were I started)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [2]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Feels, Gen, Sorry guys, couldn't stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro visits Tadashi's grave after his team is reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am on my way (back to were I started)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Big Hero 6 for the second time with some friends... Went home put this off and now it is midnight and I wrote it... Hope you like it.
> 
> Title is from "down in the valley" by head and the heart.

Cemeteries were always cold to Hiro, they reeked of death and loss, flowers carefully placed by the delicate lines of empty names on the stones mocked his every step. He hadn't come here since the funeral, he had his team back, all of his team. He was going to be okay, he stopped as he approached the familiar name, "you know I miss you bro." His voice cracked, tears flooding down his cheeks, Hiro takes a deep breath before continuing, "and if for some reason you can hear me, Tadashi. I am helping people... Just like you wanted to do."

**Author's Note:**

> I have more plans for this than I do for my other story... So, that will be fun, so expect more updates from this...
> 
> But anyway tell me what you think.


End file.
